


One Day, Me And You

by Bhelryss



Series: fefemslash2016 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Day 7: Free For All, F/F, Pokemon AU, the power of persistence and a lovely smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FEFemslash Day 7: Free For All</p>
<p>In a Pokemon AU, Scarlet is challenging Flora's gym. Scarlet is quite taken, and resolves to ask Flora out. Unfortunately, it doesn't go as planned. That's okay, Scarlet can be persistent, and she's going to be around for a while until she earns her badge anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day, Me And You

Have you ever seen a woman so beautiful you could cry? Scarlet thought she might have found one in the gym leader, Flora. Maybe it was just the ice crystals, a hazard of working in or challenging an ice type gym, but the leader was practically glittering. It was quite becoming, and Scarlet felt her face grow warm when Flora briefly locked eyes with her. 

“Haha, it sure is cold in here, isn’t it?” Scarlet directed at her partner, a chilled Scyther who’d had to sit out most of the fights. They’d already made it past the last of the gym trainers, a girl with a Snover who’d said something about her sister being an amazing role model and awesome trainer, and Scarlet really was looking forward to the fight. At least the chill of the gym’s air meant that the reason for her pink cheeks wasn’t obvious.

They approached the raised area slowly, mindful of slippery ice patches, and Scarlet never took her eyes off of Flora. Folks always said that meeting another trainer’s eyes openly was a powerful invitation for a friendly match, but Scarlet wondered if Flora couldn’t read something else in her eyes. 

That would be….really romantic, actually. Like something out of a book. What was the saying? Eyes were the windows to the soul? How cute would it be, if Flora read her crush in her eyes, and then they went out on a date? Well, maybe Scarlet would ask after the battle. Hopefully either Scyther or Bisharp would be able to weather Flora’s attacks, so she could make a good impression.

A good impression would help her out-of-the-blue request succeed, hopefully. 

They lost, spectacularly. Scyther went down fast, once Bisharp had succumbed to Frosslass’ relentless icy attacks. Scarlet had only had the luxury to be mesmerized by the ice crystals shining beautifully in Flora’s hair for a few seconds before the battle grew serious, and then it was only a few minutes after that it was all over. 

Probably...a bad impression. And the flower pinned to her vest had suffered a little from the area effect of the localized blizzard that Frosslass had spawned, the petals brittle with frost. Not good at all, in all likelihood. But, what was life without a little risk? Her flower was intact, her bejeweled pokeballs glittered up at her supportively, and well.

Flora looked like she could use a smile.

“Thank you, challenger.” Flora said, polite as could be. Head inclined just so, as the referee climbed back down from their position. “I look forward to your return, once you are ready to challenge me again.” And she smiled, but it was all business. Scarlet wanted a real smile.

“How would you like to go to dinner with me? When you get out of here?” She asked, and Scarlet smiled broad and with her whole face. A shadow of something crossed Flora’s face, and the gym leader slowly shook her head.

“I don’t think so, I have too much to do.” Disappointing, but okay. Scarlet needed to get back to the center anyway, to check up on Scyther and Bisharp. And well, maybe Flora would be less busy in a couple days, when Scarlet would go back to challenge her again. 

(After a few weeks of training and then rechallenging the gym, newly earned badge burning cold in her pocket, Scarlet asked Flora to dinner again. This time, she said yes.)


End file.
